


The Mug

by IllusionsAreNotSoSimple



Series: Fury's Secrets [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Parent Nick Fury, Sneaky Nick Fury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3632253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllusionsAreNotSoSimple/pseuds/IllusionsAreNotSoSimple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mug is the only personal thing in director Fury’s office and nobody knows why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mug

 

The mug is the only personal thing in director Fury’s office. Everyone knows it and there is always speculation on why the mug is there and whom it’s from. Most seasoned agents believe that to be the reason the mug exists; to test all the agents that come through the director’s office. As far as anyone can tell the mug doesn’t get used but it’s always there.

 

It’s said that agent Barton once aimed a nerf gun at the mug and was send on a six month mission to the Arctic straight after without even getting to fire the gun. Whenever any of the agents ask Clint about it he just laughs and says nothing.

 

Agent Coulson has been asked about the mug a few times too but he would just raise his eyebrows and the agents in question choose to leave without an answer.

 

Most stories about the mug and it’s origin are greatly exaggerated and they tend to make Fury smile. Especially when Coulson, Hill or Barton come to fill him in on the new stories. He knows that they come to him in the hope that his response will give away a hint of truth on the origin of the mug but he never does.

 

It’s late in the evening when Coulson leaves his office and all the necessary work is done for the day. He sits back and with a few keystrokes he disables all the security systems in his office. That done he sits back and dials the familiar number on his phone.

 

“Hi sweetheart, how was your day?” “I still didn’t get my iPod back. Who the hell does Agent think he is?” His daughter starts to rant and he relaxes. He lets her words wash over him and studies the mug with a smile. One day he will tell his daughter the truth about that mug.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So you might've recognised this from the december challenge and it is the same so you'd be right but april second I'll post another fic in this universe so that's why I've posted this now. If you have any prompts for this universe (or another) then please tell me because I love prompts!


End file.
